White Wing
by Colonel Talisman
Summary: Drama about brave Equestrian pilots who were born to restore peace to the land. The squadron, called "White Wing", was formed as the reason of so frequent military conflicts. This is the last hope of Equestrian High Command to restore Elements of Harmony which were missed. There isn't any harmony in the world anymore...
1. Proem

White Wing

* * *

Autor's Proem

* * *

Hello, Bronies and Pegasisters, my dear friends!

Before publish my fanfic I want to write a proem where I'm going to answer all the questions you can get while reading my fanfic.

At first I'll tell you about me. I became brony at the November of 2012. So, I'm a young brony relatively. Besides MLP:FiM I'm a fan of Ace Combat games - this is a reason of my air-mind. In March of 2013 I decided to create my OC and join Facebook as traditional American brony (I'm blooded in Russia and know both languages). My OC is a pony which in two things have been crossed: MLP:FiM's pony body and the personality of one of Ace Combat characters (If you know the game you can recognize him). When I saw other bronies of Facebook I realized that I had to tell everybody about me: write some fanfics, become friends with many people, draw some Fan-Arts of mine... OK, at this moment we can start talking about my fanfic I'm going to publish.

When I published my first story I noticed one thing - there were NO likes or comments. I started writing more and more but anyway there were not any likes or comments... I don't know yet what went wrong (derpy_mod=on): or no one liked my stories (but why there aren't any negative comments then?), or I'm not popular (but I have about 200 friends, so what is wrong?!)... And I had a creative crisis. But then I've got one brilliant idea - write something grand or a huge fanfic which includes many chapters, prologue, epilogue...I called it "White Wing" - it is a name of the Peacekeeping Squadron which my character was assigned to as a leader. And I wrote the prologue. And... NO LIKES AND COMMENTS AGAIN?! You know, I didn't like it. One if my friends told me about and I decided to start a new life of writer here.

So, here I come - a brony full of creative energy and hope of self-realization. I hope you will like my story, enjoy!


	2. Prologue, Part 1

White Wing

Prologue, part 1

"Recruits Forum"

* * *

About 20 years passed since actions which were done by Harmony Union. But evolution never stops and many contries located near Equestria were becoming stronger and stronger. Nowadays there isn't any nation without amphibious fleet or F-22 squadrons... Friendship isn't Magic anymore - a lot of military conflicts have already been fought. That is why Elements of Harmony were missed with no trace about month ago. Equestrian government don't know what to do...

* * *

My name is Talisman and I'm a pony age of 47. In my fillyhood I decided to devote my life to Equestrian Air Force and I'm still loyal to my country, Celestia, Luna and Harmony. I'm a leader of the 69th EAF squadron "Garuda" but I'm a solo pilot because I've lost all my wingponies during the latter conflicts. I'm recognized as the best pilot of EAF and a lot of people call me Colonel Talisman.

* * *

It was another sunny day. I was sleeping in by barrack. Unexpectedly (for me) alarm clock rang at 7. I fast woke up, turned off it and dressed up. Then I put all my things in a suitcase, locked my room and went to my hangar.  
That time I was located at Manhattan AFB. Today at Canterlot High Command Office was to be held a Recruits Forum. It is a date when all the graduates from Wonderbolt Academy, Royal Equestrian Air Force Academy and other flight schools meet their future comrades. And I, being Air Force pilot, had to be there.  
I came up to my "brand new" F-15, sighed and got in. Turned on avionics, battery and set up the desired frequency radio. Then I told dispatcher.  
-Manhattan AFB radio tower, this is Golf Mike Zero Two Eight (GM-028), requesting take off clearance.  
-Golf Mike Zero Two Eight, your echelon and destination?  
-Manhattan AFB radio tower, echelon 10 000 meters, destination Lima Oscar Whisky India (Canterlot International Airport code).  
-Copy that Golf Mike Zero Two Eight, Lima Oscar Whisky India Control Tower's radio frequency is 111.10, weather is hot, no wind, wave height 1 ft, Thermal VVI 12.46 at altitude 5690 meters. Wait for clearance.  
I looked to the right and said good-bye to Manhattan in my dreams. It was really beautiful city...  
-Golf Mike Zero Two Eight, you are cleared to take off, your course is clear. Have a good flight, sir!  
-Thanks, radio tower, Golf Mike Zero Two Eight out.  
Then I set flaps at 4, turned on afterburners and started increasing speed, increased pitch and took off. I checked all my avionics and turned on autopilot. Then I had a whole hour flight ahead - perfect time to consider everything...

* * *

{One hour passed}  
-Canterlot IA control tower, this is Golf Mike Zero Two Eight, requesting landing clearance.  
- Golf Mike Zero Two Eight, this is Canterlot International Airport control tower, you are cleared to land on runway 4, the first glissade point coordinates: X: 17.36; Y: 42.24; Z: 4 000  
-Solid copy, tower, ETA 1:36...  
{I won't explain how I landed because, I think, it isn't exciting and you know how this happens. We will proceed to the point when I parked my jet and shut down all systems.}  
When I had left airport terminal I took a cab and went to the hotel where all pilots like me had to come to by appointment. While the cab was moving towards my destination, I looked through the window.  
After operation "Free Canterlot" our capital was seriously damaged. That is why there are a lot of restoration works in it. While this city trip my dreams were this like: "Here was that APC...", "That damn SAM which had hit me was located here...", "Here was the enemy's HQ (I mean, present Canterlot Palace)".  
When we had arrived, I asked the driver:  
-How much?  
-6 bits, please.  
I gave him 10 bits and told:  
-Keep the change.  
And I got out of the car. But the driver shouted:  
-Hey! Are you that ace was shown on TV last week?  
-My name is Talisman.  
And then I went in the hotel. I booked a room for 200 bits per day, took my keys and went upstairs.  
At the room I put my things out of my suitcase, took off my pilot uniform (Yes, I was still wearing it) and went to the bathroom. After having a fresh shower I put on my light uniform and went out of my room.  
At hall I met a very familiar pony also in pilot uniform. I said:  
-Mobius?  
-Talisman!  
-Hello, comrade!  
-Hello, did you come to the forum?  
-Yes, shall I wait for you at reception? Let's go there together, huh?  
-Yeah, of course... Gimme 3 minutes.  
-All right then.  
And I went downstairs.  
Mobius was an ace like me. We often have joint operations and that is why he has same awards like me. We are good friends as well in spite of that we rarely meet.  
At reception I saw many familiar pilots, somepony recognized me and saluted. Soon Mobius came up and we went to Equestrian High Command Office where was to be held a Recruits Forum in 30 minutes.  
I told my comrade:  
-Mobius, do you have the map? I just don't know this city at all, I didn't fly long enough to remember everything.  
-Very funny, Talisman, I don't have a map... Shall we ask how to get there that pony?  
-OK, go there and ask him... or her... I will stay here.  
Mobius went to the stranger and I looked at the sky. Another jet was about to land. It was black with the red line SU-47, Blaze's plane. Blaze is another ace, Razgriz Leader. We almost never flew together because he is always at the southern region. "Maybe, I should talk to him at the Forum" - I though...  
Mobius came up:  
-All right, Talisman, he told me how to get there, follow me.  
-How far is it, leader?  
-ETA 2 minutes, wingpony.  
And we went. By the way we were remembering where had enemy units been located, what our allies had been doing and which facilities had been our targets... That's what a big imprint in the memory the war makes.  
Finally we got to our destination. Equestrian High Command office is one of military facilities in Canterlot. If you compare it with the real world, it is more similar to the Pentagon.  
We came up to the guard.  
-Talisman? Mobius? OK, everything is clear, gentelponies, the second hall.  
-Thank you, have a good day, guys - I told them  
I and Mobius went to the hall. It is strange, but everypony I had seen at reception of the hotel have already been there...  
At this forum recruits and veterans (I mean who are already in EAF) get acquainted, sometimes become  
friends, discuss Celesta's and Luna's politics, wars, actions, flight skills and somepony just comes here to  
drink some free cider.

Mobius told me:

-OK, Talisman, we are here. Now, let's disperse, shall we?

-Copy that, good luck!

And I went to drink some coffee. But somepony "intercepted" me:

-Good morning, sir!

I turned around and saw Royal Equestrian Air Force Academy graduate. I understood that when I saw a red square with a golden cincture. The last means that he was graduated with honors. On his nametag was written "Alect". According to his epaulets I could see that he has a very high rank among the other recruits. And the Silver Star was confirming everything.

I realized that he deserves my respect and smiled.

-Good morning, young pilot. You are Alect, right?

-Yes, and you are Talisman, Garuda I, right?

-Affirmative, I see you were graduated with honors from the academy where I had been graduated from 20 years ago. Which squadron are you assigned to?

-1st International Peacekeeping Squadron "White wing"

You know, I even envied.

-Who is "White Wing" leader?

-I don't know yet.

I decided to talk to him tete-a-tete to find out about this "White Wing"

-OK, I'm sure, you are a good pilot. Can you come to my place at 8 p.m. today? I want to talk to you. I'm at Mike's hotel, the 34th room.

-Copy that sir, have a good day!

-You too, recruit. You too...

I came up to the coffee machine and drank a cup of coffee. Then another recruit came up to me and saluted:

-Hello, Talisman

He was a pony with white skin and light blue mane. His name was Aquila, he had the Bronze Star and the Golden Lightning - it also confirms that he was graduated with honor. I heard about him a lot from Soarin and that is why I wanted to see him.

-Glad to see you, Aquila. I heard about you from your teacher Soarin. You are a good pilot.

-Thank you!

-How is Spitfire? I haven't seen her since United Test.

-I'm sure she is flying as well as she did 10 years ago.

- Which squadron are you assigned to? - I asked this question again

-"White wing", Talisman.

I didn't understand how two graduates from different academies could be assigned to the same squadron.

-Tell me about this squadron - I wanted to find out about that at once

-Look, Talisman - Equestria has an advantage. It's forces can intervene in military conflict of countries that have ever attacked us. Equestrian Government can't use all the units in different regions and decided to create only one elite unit with the right to work worldwide. They decided to create a squadron because it is fast and can destroy any type of targets. They selected the best pilots and assigned them to the squadron.

-Do you have the list of ponies were assigned to White Wing?

-No but it posted on the bulletin board at the hall.

-Thank you, Aquila, now I have got to go, bye.

I went to the hall fast an found it. These ponies were assigned:

Alect - Master Sergeant - White Wing 6  
Aquila - 1st Class Sergeant - White Wing 7  
Blaze - Major - White Wing 3  
Hawx - First Lieutenant - White Wing 4  
Mobius - Colonel - White Wing 2  
Talisman - Colonel - White Wing 1  
Varcolac - Second Lieutenant - White Wing 5

* * *

I don't understand why EAF command didn't inform me about my assignment. That list was surprise for me, I couldn't believe that I had become an elite force leader.


	3. Prologue, Part 2

White Wing

Prologue, part 2  
"Double W"

* * *

I returned back to the hall where Recruits Forum was held. I came up to Mobius:  
-Do you know that?  
-What exactly?  
-Did you hear about White Wing squadron?  
-Yes, I met two recruits were assigned to this unit… "The 1st International Peacekeeping Squadron", right?  
-Correct, now listen up: you are leaving your "solo squadron".  
-What happened?  
-Now you are White Wing 2  
-Why didn't EAF Command tell me that?  
-Same, here…  
-Are you assigned as well?!  
-I am leader… *sighs*  
-Why are you sad?  
-Now I have a large responsibility – it's an elite unit.  
-Who besides us was assigned to?  
-You, me, Blaze, Aquila, Alect… I don't remember… Hawx… Varcolac…  
-I have just met Hawx. He has a very high rank… Want to drink some cider?  
I don't like drinks like cider or beer, I prefer coffee, juices and soft drinks. And I don't smoke.  
-You know I won't agree.  
-Let's go back to the hotel, I have met everypony I wanted.  
-Yes, I think so. Go, I'll follow you.  
We returned to hotel. I found out that his room was next to mine so Mobius invited me. I took my briefcase and went. He had nothing to do so he just started looking through the window. As for me I opened my briefcase and checked my mail. That day at 9 a.m. the message from High Command had been received. That is that message informing me that I was ordered to leave my squadron and EAF Command assigned me to the FIPS White Wing as a leader. I asked Mobius:  
-Why won't you check your mail?  
-Why?  
-I just want you to show me your official message confirming your assignment to Double W.  
-Double W – White Wing?  
-Yes, I will call this Double W.  
Mobius sat next to me, opened his own briefcase and showed me the same message. But there was only one difference – he was assigned as the second wingpony.  
Unexpectedly both briefcases received another message:  
-Hey, I've got something… Good afternoon, colonel… Bla-bla-bla… A test flight? At 7 today?!  
-Yeah, Talisman, they gave us F-22 – a brand new model…  
-OK, I think I will meet all the wingponies in the sky. Finally after 20 years of flights in F-15 I will change my plane.  
-Are you still flying by this old jet?  
-Correct. OK, it's 4. Let's go to the airport. We will reach it at 5, confirm everything at 6 and take a look at our planes till 7. We've got to go now, put on your pilot suit, I will meet you in 10 minutes downstairs. Which hangar are our planes parked at?  
-The 3 A. OK, now take your briefcase and go.  
-Do this faster, please.  
I went out, put on my uniform and went downstairs. Mobius was waiting for me. We went out took a cab and silently got to the airport gates.  
Then we passed all the checks and went to the hangar. At hangar complex A all the planes of our squadron. Where once upon a time was written GM-028 and now there is written WW-028 (Identity number is unable to change). I told Mobius:  
-I am tired, let's test this baby.

* * *

5 minutes passed and we were in the sky.  
-Let's try to do joint maneuvers. I know you can handle this baby better than me, so I'm following you – I told into the micro.  
-Solid copy, WW leader, follow me.  
We turned left and I heard:  
-This is White Wing 3, may I join you?  
-Blaze!  
-Squadron, follow me, formation – wedge.  
Then we did some quiet turns. Soon we heard:  
-This is White Wing 4, shall I return to formation?  
-This is White Wing 1, return to formation, lieutenant!  
-White Wing 7, 5 and 6, were are here, moving into formation, leader.  
-Copy that, recruits. Now I want to see what you can. White Wing 7!  
-I'm here, sir!  
-Show me your dogfight skills. Try to keep your position at 6 o'clock of me during these maneuvers.  
Aquila perfectly well kept his position behind me and I couldn't shake him off. Soon I tested all the recruits and each justified himself. Now I understand that Equestria will be protected by aces like me, Mobius and Blaze.  
It was 9 p.m when we landed. I told everypony:  
-Now I want you to have a rest and prepare for "adventures". Everypony is dismissed! I'll report High Command about your professionalism.

* * *

We returned to hotel and I wrote a message to Command at once. And in five minutes another message was sent me from Command Office. The squadron was ordered to be held at Las Pegasus. Take off was assigned at the next day at 7 a.m.  
I ran into the Mobius' room:  
-Have you received the message from High Command Office?  
-Yes, you should go to bed earlier today.  
-You too, have a good night!  
The next afternoon we were at the Las Pegasus. High Command gave us a "holiday" for 2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 1

White Wing

Chapter 1  
"Skies of Deception"

* * *

All my comrades were having their quiet holiday at Las Pegasus' hotel "Las Palace". But I couldn't let me relax.  
I knew about such a bad situation between two nations were formed a month ago: Federal Republic of Aurelia and Leasath. They were formed after the last war because former Griffin Empire's government had something like disunity: civilians were in trouble and national government didn't support them. The situation was aggravated by the fact that about 5 000 000 000 bits has been stolen from national treasury and griffins blamed deputies. Police and SWAT (They supported civilians) found these money. After that incident civilians selected their leader whose name is Galm and required division of the country. Griffin empire was been divided into two parts: the southern is Aurelia – democratic nation – and Leasath. Leasathian leader became Navarro.  
After this division the Leasathian Research and Development Program planned for a future arms industry market all over the world had backfired and caused the collapse of their economy. A war was then fought, later known as the Leasath Civil War.  
Leasathian military is massive and strong, and it possesses previously unseen technologies. These technologies can be the precursor of a bigger war, later in the future. It's capital became the city which used to call Rhone. Now it is renamed in Alendai.  
Aurelia is peaceful. And for being a peaceful nation, it gets much revenue from its resources and GDP. This nation's capital became Griswall which used to be called Gryphus.

* * *

Another morning came and I woke up. As always (Because I worry about this situation) I opened my briefcase and checked my mail. Message from high command had been received.  
I was told that Leasath finally had invaded Aurelia and only in one week invader's military captured about 72% of Aurelian territory. Griswall had been lost as well. And we were ordered to go to Cape Breconary as fast as possible.  
I informed all my squadron members and in 2 hours we were taking off. When we had reached our basic echelon I asked:  
-Here we go colts. Griffins need us… Again. Can I be sure that nopony will be down during this war?  
-I think, they know this ultimate rule of war – said Mobius  
And all the recruits said - We will survive!  
-OK, now listen up, team! – I said – Griffin Empire is in state of disunity. Two republics were formed: Aurelia and Leasath. The last one already had a civil war. Our allies are Aurelians and we have got to return peace and harmony at these countries. Drive all the Leasathians from Aurelian territory. And remember – do not fail our homeland and Celestia.  
-Yes, colonel! Long live Celestia! – everypony said.  
-This White Wing 4… I can already feel the war…  
-This is leader, you are correct. We are currently above Aurelia… Wait, incoming transition… Listen up, it is Gen. Davis, Aurelian Military leader!..  
-White Wing squadron, this is Aurelian High Commander general Davis, how copy?  
-Gen. Davis, this is White Wing 2, we hear you loud and clear, go on!  
-We are in trouble, about 94% of our territories have been captured by the enemy, we've got only one base which hasn't been fallen under Leasath control – Cape Breconary. Go there as fast as you can!  
-Solid copy, sir! We will do everything we can!  
General Davis was wery angry with everyone – only in 10 days his army had such serious casualties and he didn't know anything about the enemy. I understood if we didn't get there faster Aurelia would be fallen.  
And in 30 minutes we reached Cape Breconary. Another transition was sent:  
-White Wing, this is General Davis, in one minute you will reach our positions. But we've got a task for you: destroy those B-2 bombers were sent to destroy us. Your operator is Crux. Set your radio frequency at 142.60 and request further intelligence. Good luck up there!  
-All planes, set your radio frequency at 142.60 and wait.  
After setting I heard that:  
-White Wing leader, this is Crux and I'm your new operator. I'm sending you enemies' locations. You can let the escort go – just make sure you take down all bombers.  
-We will show them what we've got. After all, we are Equestrian pilots! Isn't that right, captain?  
-Excuse me, WW 2, please, use call-signs during this mission.  
-Enough talk, colts, now engage!  
When we had approached these bombers they dropped the bombs. But they were above civilian facilities. The small town was bombed to hell.  
-Why did they do that?! There were not any military facilities at that town! – Crux told  
-What are you doing? Just follow you current mission – Leasath aerial operator told  
-Relax! We just want to blow small town in sticks!  
Soon we gave them hell. The airspace was clear. Mobius shouted:  
-Yeah-ha-ha! We did that, nicely done, squadron! Hey, captain, let us go to the capital and take it back right now?  
-Wait!.. – Crux said – something is incoming in a high speed… It's a missile!  
-What?! Where is it?! Answer me now! Crux! – Aquila shouted  
-Cannock plains… The missile is coming from the Cannock plains!  
-Yeah, I think, this day won't finish very well… - Varcolac sighed  
-It is too late! SWBM is going to blow! Evade to the East!  
It was a GREAT blue explosion. SWBM - Shock Wave Ballistic Missile. I still can't understand how we had survived…


	5. Chapter 2

White Wing

Chapter 2  
"Out of Fire"

* * *

-Cannock Plains… - I said  
-White Wing, this is Gen. Davis, are you OK?!  
-I think we hadn't any losses, general.  
-SWBM has been launched from Airborne Fortress called Gleipnir.  
-Airborne Fortress? What?! – White Wing 3 said  
-I'm sure you will have to fight it. And now listen up - I've got a new order for you! Refuel in the air; you've got the coordinates of the local KC-01. Airborne Fortress "Gleipnir" has disappeared and we've got to pursue it. The last known its dislocation is Cannock Plains. High command has decided to stage all-or-nothing assault against Cannock AFB. Capturing this base is a strategic task as well because from that point we can launch a massive assault on Port Rauru, Leasath's main supply rout. You've got to do this with no allied support because our forces are in state of disadvantage.  
-We will show them our best, General, count on us! – Laughed Mobius  
After refueling we moved to the Cannock AFB. And in 1 hour we reached it. Crux said:  
-Here we go… Attack formation, please.  
Our squadron started assault. During the battle following talk has been heart:  
-I've got something on radar… The enemy! Aurelians are here!.. They are engaging our bombers!  
-Aw, what kind of enemy: air, land? Oh, everything is in chaos, what's going on?!  
-Port Rauru, this is Cannock Base, request reinforcements immediately, I repeat, request reinforcements immediately!  
-Copy that, Cannock Base, reinforcements are on the way, will be at the destination in 20 minutes.  
-20 minutes?! If you don't hurry we will be fallen in 2 minutes!  
-We are sorry, we cannot do it faster, do whatever you can to defend the base. Port Rauru - out.

-We have no choice: all the bombers - take off!

-Are you crazy?! This isn't possible!

We did it very fast because the base wasn't been prepared for attack of nation which is almost fallen under their control. Now we are waiting for more forces for joint assault against Leasath army at Port Rauru. I hope I won't be attacked by this airborne monster again…


	6. Chapter 3

White Wing

Chapter 3  
"Prelude"

* * *

White Wing squadron landed at Cannock Airbase to have the briefing. On our way to the briefing room Aquila asked me:  
-You know, Talisman, Aurelians are very weak… Do you think we can bring them a victory?  
-If you will fly like 15 minutes ago for 3 years, I think, we can.

* * *

We went in the briefing room and the screen was showing menu of AMDB – Aurelian Military Data Base. Crux said:  
-OK, let's begin the briefing. Aurelia's northeastern neighbor Leasath, under the command of General Navarro invaded, saying it was retaliation for their supposed involvement in promoting civil war in Leasath. Aurelia, unprepared for the invasion, was nearly taken over in 10 days due to the power of Leasath's advanced super weapon, the Gleipnir Airborne Fortress. The real reason for the invasion is unknown yet. As Aurelia's last hope, White Wing must liberate our country and restore peace to the land. You have one day to have a rest because our remaining forces are coming tomorrow. Any questions?  
-I've got one: – I said – Is there anything known about dislocation of Gleipnir?  
-No, sir, we've lost its signal after that SWBM accident – the DOS system was turned on.  
-What do DOS mean? – Alect asked  
-Crux, tell us everything is known about Gleipnir then – Mobius told  
-Listen up then: The Gleipnir is the first aircraft of its size and of any aircraft period, to use extremely advanced technology. It was initially created on-surface. The engineers, seeing the obvious problem of its size and fuel, thought ahead and designed the Gleipnir to land in the nearby oceans or any other large body of water, where its refueling bases were. The Gleipnir incorporates a new type of stealth system, deployed for the first time in combat. Known as Digital Optical Stealth , this is supposed to allow concealment of the entire aircraft to the naked eye, however those who pay careful attention and have good eyes are able to see the outline of this massive aircraft as a shimmer in the sky. The SWBM and Shock Cannon are the main weapons of the Gleipnir. The SWBM is used against air targets and the Shock Cannon is used for ground forces. Both weapons are known to do massive damage to air and ground forces. The Gleipnir also has a number of AA guns and SAM launchers. The Shock Cannon, however, possessed one major drawback : if the Gleipnir's DOS system was active, it could not fire before the DOS would be brought offline. It's everything we know about that monster at the moment.  
-Yeah, I think, now we know more.  
-Now you can have a rest. Dismissed.  
I went to my plane and with no reason just got inside the cockpit. In 10 minutes Aquila came up to me:  
-Talisman… How do you think if this airborne thing can be above us at the moment?  
-Of course, it can. Damn, we are always in danger, soldier!  
-You know… This is my the first military conflict where I take part in.  
-I understand you, Aquila… About 30 years ago I was like you… If you will survive at least 2 years you will forget that feel of fear.  
-Thank you for some advice, colonel.  
-No problem… no problem…

* * *

At night nopony could fall asleep – every of us, except me, was afraid of Gleipnir. However, the next day (we survived) we were woken up very early because allies had come at 4 a.m. 2 hours passed and White Wing squadron was above Port Rauru city border.  
-Crux to White Wing 1, Gen. Davis wants to speak to you:  
-Talisman, this is General Davis, I'm below you, at the battlefield. As you can see, we don't have enough troops to retake Port Rauru. But we came at that time when Leasath's defense is very weak and we can recapture the city with low casualties. But there is one problem – enemy's amphibious ships are moving towards Rauru Bay and preparing their personal for disembarking. I think if there are 3 or more ships disembarking their troops we will fail. And if we fail the mission Aurelia will fail this war because don't have enough force for the second assault and further defense. Remember: this is all-or-nothing assault and everything now depends on your further actions. We are counting on you, White Wing, you are cleared to engage – let's take back our city!  
-Thanks. General, we will give them hell – I said – White Wing, engage!  
-Solid copy, sir! – Every wingpony answered.  
We assaulted as eagles – angle -20° and afterburner on – and that caused something like a chaos:  
-What? Aurelians are already here?!  
-Put the city in the high alert! The sixth, tenth and nineteenth LNF amphibious fleets, we are under attack, increase speed, bay is clear!  
-Roger that, control tower, we can see the enemy – 7 F-22s… Is that Nemesis?  
-Who are you talking about?!  
-You have stupid brain: no one of us has this call-sign! After that accident above Cape Breconary we called the leader of that squadron Nemesis. Now, go forward, dammit!  
I was surprised: enemy gave me call-sign… That's not good, as I know.  
-This is the 19th LNF amphibious fleet: it's not good – we are terribly hit! We've got to fall back, good luck up there!  
Splash one fleet!  
-White Wong, this is Davis, we have cleared Port Rauru, I repeat: we have just cleared Port Rauru!  
-But there are still incoming amphibious ships! – Alect answered  
-You are allowed to land at Port Rauru International Airport – our artillery units will finish them. You've done your job, thank you all!  
-But we did nothing… - I said  
-No! You scared them to hell – they just ran away in spite of our weak force.  
-You've done well as well – your soldiers deserved this victory! – Mobius said


	7. Intermission I

Hello, again!

* * *

I'm sorry, I had so much business to do so I couldn't publish. Now everything is OK and the 4th chapter will be published soon.

* * *

I'm going to publish new chapter per a month so I will not finish this story shortly. This is a huge project and sometimes I lose my inspiration.

* * *

Thank you for your attention.


End file.
